Sparx Inside
by GiLaw
Summary: I'm playing the "What If" game with TwiliSRMTHFG! What if Sparx didn't turn good when Nova confessed her feelings? SPOVA!


**Mwa ha ha ha ha . . . love is so evil . . .**

**SoLow: Someone SERIOSULY needs to change your name to GiMal**

**Me: You still remember that nickname?! It's because I'm evil and in love with a character with red hair- or in this case, fur, isn't it? Very funny, SoLow- ANYWAY, THIS IS NOT TOTAL DRAMA, IT'S SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM AND THE "WHAT IF" GAME!**

**SoLow: How many "What If" questions are there out there?**

**Me: A lot. I'm playing the "What If" game with TwiliSRMTHFG! What if Sparx hadn't turned good when Nova confessed her love?**

**SoLow: FINALLY! NO MORE SPOVA!**

**Me: -_-**

**SoLow: Oh no . . . You're gonna throw some Spova in there, aren't you? O.O**

**Me: Maybe . . . NOW BRING ON THE SUGAR, BRING ON THE RED BULL AND BRING ON THE SWEET RED MONKEY!**

**Sparx Inside**

"Give up, Sparx. It's over. All of your allies have fallen."

The red simian, still possessed by the Fire of Hate stood his ground. "I'll NEVER give up!"

"Sparx . . ." Nova whispered, approaching him.

No one could predict what happened next. Before anyone could react, Sparx struck Nova with his electricity and hauled her above her head.

"STOP!" cried Chiro.

"DON'T MOVE!" Sparx snapped. "Or I'll pull out her metal circuitury!" Above him, he demonstrated by cracking the trembling Nova's helmet. "Piece . . . by . . . piece!"

"If you hurt her!" Otto pulled out his saws. "I swear I'll-"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!" Sparx interrupted. He was glaring at the skull in Gibson's hands. "Either you hand me that skull . . . or Nova's finished!"

Nova, hearing this, looking longingly at the red simian she loved. "Sparx . . . why are you doing this? How could you forget who you are?"

"I know who I am!" chuckled Sparx. "And I know what I'm here to do!" An evil grin came to his face as he charged up the power in his magnets. Nova screamed in pain as he tore the circuitury in her arms apart.

"Here! Take it," said Gibson, about to hand Sparx the Skeleton King's skull. "Just let her go!"

"No, Sparx!" a shaky voice begged above them. Her pink eyes were tearing up. "Remember the good you did for the universe! We were supposed to STOP Skeleton King from being reborn!"

Sparx stared at her, the electricity still shooting out of his magnets. He wasn't sure what to do . . . His mind was spinning . . .

"Fight it Sparx!" He looked up at her again. What did she want now?

Nova took a deep breath. Tearing up, she cried out those words.

**"I love you too much to loose you."**

A teardrop fell from Nova's face and landed on Sparx's snout. He froze and for a moment it looked like Nova's cries might have paid off . . .

"PATHETIC!" Sparx screeched and he really charged up his magnets. Nova screamed as he began to rip wires out of her arms, tear pieces out of her helmet, crack her pink eye covers.

"NO!" Chiro yelled and shot a Monkey Vu at Sparx. He was shot backwards and let Nova go. She crash-landed onto the ground while Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson and Jinmay started shooting powers at Sparx.

Nova watched on, tears pouring down her face. She watched on as the team shot beams and bullets at Sparx who was cornered. Despite the pain she was in, she began to slowly crawl towards Sparx and the others.

Sparx growled hard. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" He struck everyone with his magnets before snatching the skull off Gibson and pushing his way through the team. "Filthy primates . . ." He started storming over to the tomb where the cloak, the Ice Crystal and the Soul were in.

Someone grabbed his tail.

"What the-"

Nova grabbed Sparx's head and did something that no one, not even Nova herself expected she would do. She kissed Sparx on the lips. The red simian froze and dropped the skull, his good self pouring emotion into the kiss.

"NOW!" shouted Chiro.

He, and the others activated the power of the Power Primate and struck Sparx with it. The red simian froze but kept his lips pressed against Nova's as the evil poured out of him.

Nova's eyes brightened as she saw the good Sparx returning but, exhausted, collapsed in front of him. Sparx groaned, his eyes flickering around in confusion. "Wha- what happened?"

"Sparx! It's you!" Chiro exclaimed happily.

The red simian shook his head, dazed. "I- I think so?"

He heard a groan below him and looked down only to see the sevre damage that he had done to Nova.

"NOVA!" he cried, scooping her up in his arms and examining her. "What have I done?"

She coughed weakly but smiled. "It doesn't matter . . . You're back."

"No, Nova, it does matter. Look at the state of you!"

Nova shook her head. "Sparx, you're back. I don't care what you did to me. I don't feel any pain any more."

A slight smile came to Sparx's face.

"Really." She gave him a look, her eyes sparkling. "I really love you Sparx."

His eyes widened in disbelief but he managed to control his excitement. "I- I . . . I love you too, Nova."

And the two monkeys kissed in front of their team.

"AWWWWWWW!" Otto beamed.

"Well, it's about time," Chiro grinned.

"How pathetically sentimental," Valina chuckled.

**SoLow: What the- YOU CHEATED GILAW! **

**Me: No I didn't- it didn't have to be WHEN Nova confessed her love for Sparx- I just did it AFTER instead! THAT IS SO WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED THOUGH! I wonder if ****TwiliSRMTHFG had the same idea . . . *rushes to read story***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Wow this story reminds me of something . . . I can't think of it . . .**

**SoLow: Of course you can't, GiMal**

**Me: OMG, SHUT THE SPARKY UP, SOLOW! THAT NAME IS SO SPARKY OLD!**


End file.
